Typical electronic circuit boards that contain signal transmitters and receivers use one of two methods for implementing shielding between electrical blocks that are non signal symbiotic in function. Compartments enclosing circuits are either realized by placing a metal frame (sometimes referred to as a Faraday Cage) around the area to be shielded at the time of manufacture followed by a solder reflow assembly process step to secure the metal frame in place. A second common type of implementation is to apply a cover with pre-constructed compartments over the areas to be segregated as a post assembly process. Both methods are widely used in the electronics industry today. Both methods require separate piece parts and, as such, have several disadvantages.
Furthermore, the electronics and communications industry is pushing to more highly integrated circuits and system. In particular, the smaller size circuit blocks reduce the overall size of products. As the size of the circuit blocks are reduced, the need for isolation between various types of functional circuit blocks in close proximity to one another has increased. Co-locating circuit blocks with high degrees of signal emissions as well as circuits that are susceptible to noisy environments is a growing problem as technology drives toward further miniaturization. Thus, there is a need to develop a method by which isolation between these blocks is achieved while providing a more highly integrated system.